A Path From My Heart (Akaito x Miku)
by YukimiBunny
Summary: Miku hopes to find her one true prince! She already thinks she knows who it is, but not until that fateful day she bumped into Hot-tempered boy that everyone at school fears of...
1. Morning Leeks, It's Time For School!

Chapter One - Part One

Miku instantly woke up to lovely fragrance of leeks, nice yummy morning-fresh-cooked leeks.

"HEY!! Time to WAKE UP! We have leeks! They're HOT!" Shouted her older brother in a distance, Mikuo.

"L-leeks?! For Breakfast?! YES!!!"

Miku piped up cheerfully, she and her big brother do indeed love leeks.

Especially in the morning.

Though most of the time, her big brother usually prepare their leek breakfast.

Before rushing her way downstairs, Miku quickly brushed and styled her long teal-aqua hair into her normal everyday high-pigtails, and then lastly, she got dressed up in her school uniform, and quickly put on her shoes.

"Are you hungry or not?" Mikuo questioned.

"Hurry up Miku!" shouted Mikuo irritated, with a bit of impatience in his tone. "The longer you take, the sooner the leeks get cold!" He shouted up the stairs.

Miku hearing this was filled with anticipation, and not wanting to miss her breakfast with her brother.

"I'M COMING RIGHT NOW!" Miku shouted back as she anxiously runs down the stairs to meet her impatient brother.

As Miku made it down the last step, she panted quietly for a while.

"I'm…*huff* here..!" she finished as she threw her fist up in accomplishment, hoping that her big brother would notice.

Mikuo's aqua-teal hair shimmered under the morning light.

He was already in his school uniform, his long black sleeves were rolled up, and around his waist he was a frilly apron with a leek design imprinted on it.

He had his muscular arms crossed over his chest, while holding a leek in his right hand.

He shook his head with disappointment towards his little sister.

As he continued to stand in front of his little sister with a blank expression from his teal eyes, he sighed.

"Well, Miku...You may be here now, but you didn't make it on time unfortunately.." Mikuo spoke grimly.

Miku piped up, her aqua-teal eyes filled up with shock.

She regained all her energy back so suddenly, "What?! I didn't...?!" she stammered aloud, feeling very sad of what her brother just said.

Her face was filled with much dismay.

"Yup, and, you left me here alone to eat all of the leaks by myself..." Mikuo answered his little sister with fake sorrowful voice.

As held his leek too his heart, and wept sadly, this made Miku even feel even more guilty. Even though Mikuo was only toying with her.

"I'm sorry Mikuo, I'm sorry that I didn't wake up early enough..." Miku responded with a tender tone, filled with regret and backed up with guilt.

As Miku glanced down her sad face in shame, Mikuo began to suddenly form a huge smile across his face.

"Ha! Ha! Just kidding..! I didn't eat all the leeks silly..!" Mikuo bursted aloud.

He was poking his sister's face with a leek tauntingly. Snickering to himself very amused...

"HEY! Stop that!!" Miku shouted aloud, reacting hurtfully to the poking the leek, poking her face.

"I was only trying to help you from always waking up late sis. you have a hard time being prepared on your own ya know.." Mikuo explained to Miku sincerely.

Miku's expression became both relieved, but quite upset by this.

"Ok, but YOU didn't have to be so mean about it and trick me like that!" She complained, as her tone instantly changed to sounding slightly angered. Her big teal-aqua eyes looked even more hurt than before. "Baka Onii-Chan..."

Mikuo then softly patted Miku's head with a leek, "There, there, my little sister..." He cooed.

"Being pouty is not good for your health." Mikuo said playfully.

"Shaddup leek-face!" Miku shouted aloud while baka-brother, Mikuo laughed at her fiesty temper.

He was nearly rolling in tears with his sister's one thousand harmless punches.

She doesn't typically name-call anyone but her brother. Mainly because no one can beat Mikuo at annoying his poor sister.

Miku squinted annoyed at her big brother by him patting her head with the same leek that he had previously poked her face earlier.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT..?!" Miku roared wildly at Mikuo.

"Nope." Mikuo responded as walked a safe distance from his raging little sister.

When he stopped patting Miku's head, he then pointed his leek to the direction of the dining table.

"Breakfast is FINALLY served at last!" Mikuo piped up loudly, as sounded as if he were a TV announcer giving away a fancy car to a lucky winner.

Instead, it was Miku winning the grand prize of her brother's home-cooked, morning-leek-breakfast.

It was hot and ready!

Miku then cheered loudly, her teal eyes sparkling joyfully, "Yay! Food! Leeeeeks!!"

"Thank you for the food big brother!" Miku shouted as she quickly ran towards the table.

'Hmph, well now she's not at mad at me anymore huh?' Mikuo joked casually to himself as he saw Miku excitingly ready to eat the Leek-breakfast she long awaited for.

As she sat down she couldn't help, but start joyfully humming while eating her leek soup with toast.

"Miku! You're not gonna eat without me are YOU?! I'm hungry too!" Mikuo shouted, as he too, made his way to the table to eat.

Mikuo and Miku had lived on their own, but under their aunt's and uncle's apartment complex for free without having to worry about any bills.

The apartment complex was named after their family name, called: The Hatsune Complex.

Even though they lived under their aunt and uncle's care, Mikuo was more like her little sister's sole parental guardian, due to how busy their aunt and uncle are with their other business corporations.

Their ant and uncle have been successfully running The Hatsune Complex for five generations. That's how prosperous in business their family tends to be, and hasn't stopped succeeding ever since then.

Beyond that, Mikuo had always been there for Miku. Despite their situation, he didn't seem to mind carrying the big load of responsibilities as Miku's older brother and guardian.

Though now, this year...

Miku had just turned 18 in October, while Mikuo is already 18, but turning 19 by this next year in June.

As the Hatsune siblings finished up their leek-breakfast, Mikuo and Miku left their apartment, and headed straight to their high school.

"Miku are sure you got your homework for biology class finished? Completely finished..?" Mikuo asked, out of concern of how imparitive Miku could be sometimes.

"Yeah! It's right in my homework binder! I'm all ready for today big brother!" answered back Miku, trying to assure of her big brother's concern in a genuine cheerful tone.

Mikuo sighed loudly in relief as he walked a little behind her sister. Miku was of course was skipping happily, almost skipping too far ahead of her big brother.

No matter how far Miku skipped ahead, Mikuo wasn't too far behind. He made sure his little sister wouldn't somehow magically trip out of nowhere especially over bananas..

"Miku, watch out for that banana there!" Mikuo shouted, he was used to this shanagance from his prankster friend who'd always tries to pull of the cheesy prank towards Miku for good laughs. Knowing it'd annoy the crap out of Mikuo almost every morning...

Miku blindly didn't listen as usual, humming aloud a sweet melody.

"YO, MIKU! A BANANA! YOU'RE GONNA TRIP.! I'M NOT TRYING TO BE FUNNY, I REALLY MEAN IT!" Mikuo shouted at Miku again trying to get her attention.

Miku finally listened, quickly glancing back.

"Huh? There's no banna here..." She spoke, before noticing what's on the ground in front of her, "Wait, What?!" Instantly, Miku was about to trip.

Before she did, her brother dashed up from behind, and caught Miku holding her by her arms, lifting her from the ground above the cleverly placed banana.

Mikuo luckily made it there on time to rescue his little sister from another painful fall...

"There really was a banana..." Miku said in sudden shock as she looked down.

"Yeah, and, I think you should consider walking from here on out sis. For your sake, and the banana's sake as well."

Mikuo calmly as kicked the banana out their path.

Miku glared around at the banana, and sticked out her tongue, "Nehh...!!! Stupid banana! You almost made me trip!" Miku shouted angrily at the criminalizing banana. before storming off.

"This must be from Len..That banana-head was trying prank you again. I know he's not trying to mean, but this is just annoying..." Mikuo thought aloud with Miku after having reading the note from the banana.

He flipped the note, stating:

"You better watch out leek-face, banana-senpai tripped you~!"

Mikuo instantly saw blond-spiky-haired Len loudly running away from the bushes.

"Yo, Len! Do that again and I'll make my leek here do something far worse than whatever your banana could ever do!" He smirked mischievously, "I sure hope you remembered the last time you tried triping me up..."

Mikuo couldn't help but to remember that one time he made Len get his just-deserves that one time at a pool party they during summer break.

Len turned around wickedly smiling his good ol' friend.

"HA! I like to see you try Leek-Boy! I got more banana peels for YOU to slip on!"

Len's laughter could be heard from afar as he ran towards school.

Mikuo chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders at Len, he then crumble up the note and old-rotten banana peel into a nearby trash can behind him.

Once the Hatsune siblings made it to school, they soon went their separate ways.

As he went to the library to print out his study guide for his exam next week...

He wanted Miku to greet Haku for him when she sees her.

Miku giggled and obliged.

She wanted to poke at him for not saying "Hi" to Haku himself.

Nonetheless, Miku was ready to face school today...Not knowing what else could happen!


	2. Friendship & Fairy Tale Dreams!

Chapter One - Part Two

Miku instantly saw her three best friends, who too are are now juniors like her. She dashed towards her three bffs to greet them just like any other morning.

"Teto! Haku! Neru...!! Hey guys..!! Wait for meee..!!" Miku shouted at three best friends from a distance.

Miku was just so excited to meet up with her besties.

No friendship could be ever as strong as theirs throughout the school with all the ridiculous high school dramma that swarms all around them like crazy on a daily regular basis.

"MIKU!!" Shouted Teto, who heard Miku's distant voice from behind.

Teto had hot-pink hair styled up into twin-drills, she also had bright-pretty eyes matched that evenly with the color of her hot-pink hair.

"Hey guys wait up..! Miku's coming..!" Teto shouted back at Haku and Neru cheerfully.

Teto's twin-drills bounced spontaneously. Her overwhelming joy couldn't be more hidden anymore.

She was longing and missing Miku, knowing that she was the only one out of the four group of besties that wasn't here just yet.

Things without Miku or anyone one of them around just wouldn't be the same when they're all together.

"You said that Miku's here now?" Haku piped up softly aloud. Her long hair swung with the motion of her head urgently spinning around to see Miku running up to them.

Haku had long silver hair that was tied up by a big black, purple-stripped ribbon into a low ponytail.

Her red-sapphire eyes glowed at the sight of seeing Miku, "Miku-Chan! Good-morning!" Haku shouted back loudly, as she waved at Miku.

Miku panted as she finally met up with her BFFs at last!

"Wow Miku! That's a new record! You made it here in less than an hour!" Teto piped up cheerfully, and applauded loudly, congratulating her Leek-loving friend.

"Huh?!" Miku spazzed out.

"Teto, are you trying to say that I'm super slow?!" Miku protested playfully.

Teto and Miku laughed together at that comment, "Nah! I just really miss you." Teto smiled from cheek to cheek.

"We're all happy to see you Miku." Haku added sweetly smiling at Miku.

"I'm happy to see you all as well." Miku nodded bashfully.

"Oh! Haku, Mikuo wanted me to say hi for him before he headed to the library..." Miku grinned, slightly teasing Haku and Mikuo's relationship. "I think he might have something special for you later on..."

Haku nodded and blushed, "Really? Well, That's awfully very sweet of him." Haku said quite touched.

Miku's brother Mikuo, was going out with Haku...

They were together for a long time, and crushed on each other for a LONG time.

Haku and Mikuo probably wouldn't not have had the courage to confess to each other without the help of Miku bringing them together.

"Hey, Neru! Where are you?!" Teto called out for their lost bestie.

"Yeah, where is Neru? I haven't seen her at all." Miku commented, noticing that Neru is the only one out of them who wasn't around to greet her...

Suddenly, to their surprise, they all heard a familiar sound...

beep,beep,beep*

It was Neru, her long golden-yellow hair was styled into a cute side ponytail.

Her golden narrow eyes glanced at her pineapple-themed iphone checking up on her updates and texts. Her focus stayed entirely glued to her phone.

"Neru! I'm glad you're here too as well!" Miku shouted aloud happy to have found her phone-loving bestie.

She hugged Neru relieved to see her. "Oh, hi Miku.." Neru slowly greeted. Looking at Miku for a quick second before quickly glancing back into her phone.

"Hey, who are you texting there?" Miku asked, still hugging Neru.

As Miku and everyone else looked at Neru's texting, Neru letted out a bevy sigh.

"Ugh, Some annoying guy is telling me that bananas are better than pineapples..." Neru complained, informing her friends.

"Huh? Bananas better than pineapples? Nuh-uh! Pineapples are waaaay better than Bananas!" Miku thought aloud. "But for me, Leeks are the best!" Miku said, protesting aloud in defense.

"Yeah, try telling Len that!!" Neru moaned while painfully blushing at her annoyingsome boyfriend.

"I'm so done talking to this Banna-Baka anyway..." Neru said lastly, as she put her pineapple-phone in her side pocket on her left thigh.

"So how've you been?" Neru arched a brow towards Miku, "You got here pretty earlier than normal Miku..."

"That's what I said! And I'm pretty sure it was because of her big bro, Mikuo!" Teto explained aloud while munching on her french bread.

"My boyfriend, Ted, makes me get up super early too! Even though he could just let me dream my morning away about dreaming the most romantic date with him~!" Teto said dreamingly, with sparking hot pink eyes staring into the ceiling above as she held herself in her arms in a loving way.

"Would the most romantic date with him be in an Italian restaurant?" Haku suggested.

"Close! But no, it'd have to be in a special restaurant in France! I just LOVE to have their French bread! Especially with either cream cheese, or butter!" Teto replied back to Haku, and everyone laughed aloud at Teto's idea of 'the romantic date'.

"Oh, Silly me...I should've know you'd want to eat French Bread...At a French restaurant." Haku chuckled softly.

Teto gingerly patted her shoulder in comfort with a warming smile.

"DUH...Of course it'd be french resturant. Where else can you find French Bread?" Neru stated, as she rolled her golden eyes before crossing her arms. "I don't particularly dream of food, but when I do, I dream of being the King of Pineapple World. It's a gaming app on my phone, and one day...I'll dominate it." Neru said, reveling the look of determination and ambition beaming strongly in her big beautiful, yellow-golden eyes.

Neru held a tight fist. Gripping onto that desiring dream that feels so passionate about, just like Teto, but a bit more motivated on her true goal.

"What..?! Why do you wanna be a king? Why not be a queen?! Or even a princess!!" Miku argued.

Neru shrugged, "It doesn't really matter of what title I get. What matters is that I reign SUPREME over all the pineapples~!" Neru answered, her eyes beaming, and adorably posed like a princess.

"Just you wait! All will bow before me~" She held out a cutesy peace sign to confirm her rightful rulership.

"Then maybe we should call you Pineapple-Princess-Neru!" Teto said aloud, with a dreamy expression, "I could be the French-Bread-Princess, Miku the Leek-Princess, and Haku the Root-Beer-Princess~!" Teto said aloud finally finishing. Everyone applauded in favor of the idea of all them becoming princesses over their food obsessions.

You can always count on Teto to come up with crazy, but awesome ideas.

"Yes, Teto's right. I am a Root-Beer Princess, I've always dreamed of sweet root beer drinks with Mikuo-Senpai! Root beer just taste so sweet~!" Haku exclaimed admiringly.

Everyone smiled in awe for Haku being so fearlessly passionate about her dreams.

Most of time, she's typically shy, but around her friends she feels confident in being true to herself.

"Hey Miku, what do you dream of..?" Teto asked Miku curiously.

Miku didn't think too much about her dreams, that is, except for the one this morning...

Miku recollected her memories of that dream just before Mikuo had abrubtaly awoken her, "Well, I had just dreamt of being a princess, and...Uh...There was a prince, and he--"

Miku was suddenly cut off when she saw a tall familiar upper classmen passing by.

He had dark-blue ocean hair, strong deep blue eyes that were just too handsome to stare away from.

This upper classmen was Kaito Shion.

A guy that Miku's been crushing on ever since middle school.

Just the sight of Kaito, Miku instantly blushed, her smiling cheeks glowing in bright pinks...

"Kaito-Senpai..."

Her friends quickly noticed this right away by how Miku's tealette eyes amorously stared at Kaito in such lovestruck.

"Yo! Earth to Miku! You literally out of this world right now!" Neru exzaggerated. Waving her hands in front of Miku's glance helplessly.

Miku's eyes were locked towards Kaito for a long time, revealing the shimmering sparkles within her tealette eyes as he slowly walked by.

An aura of floating hearts and glowing, romantic sparkles hovered around Miku as she remained staring at Kaito obsessively with an unbearable amorous aching beating inside her heart heavily.

She exhaustingly sighed in awe as the desire for Kaito increased by the second she was near his mere presence...

"Hey, you can't drool over him forever Miku..." Neru teased playfully, trying to regain Miku's focus back to everyone.

Neru's attempt came to full intuition as Miku suddenly snapped out of her drooly-lovey-dovey day dream.

"Neru, I'm not drooling at him! I'm blushing!! There's a difference...!!" Miku shouted infuriated at Neru.

Miku felt horribly offended, even though Neru barely said anything to provoke her friend at all...

Haku, Teto, and Neru herself stood in shock of seeing sudden Miku's short-outburst.

"Whoa, clearly I must've pressed the 'Kaito-Button'. The sensitive Kaito-button for sure..." Neru commented softly, worryingly glancing at her friend in worry, seeing as to how Miku reacted to her harmless joke...

Miku then looked up at her friends, and smiled, "My bad, you're right. I could've been drooling at him for all I know."

Miku and everyone nervously laughed...

"Sorry Neru...I was being overly sensitive, but I think everyone already knew that right?" Miku joked with embarrassment.

"Yeah, but you're getting side-tracked too!" Teto pointed out.

"Do you think think that mysterious prince in your dream was Kaito? Did he have dreamy blue hair?" Teto added, referring back to the mystery prince in Miku's dream that Teto had been pestering about earlier.

Kaito wasn't too far by.

He quickly glanced back at a group of girls who blurted his name admist their whispering.

Kaito would've never glanced back if it weren't for Teto's loud obnoxious voice.

Haku and Neru shushed Teto.

Both Neru and Haku were feeling embarrassed for poor Miku.

Miku shyly blushed as Kaito made eye contact with her.

He smiled at Miku and continued his way down the hall...

Haku and Neru sighed in such huge relief of this...

Well, except Teto who wasn't quite finnshed obsessing over Miku's foretelling dream,"So, is it true? Is Kaito possibly the mysterious hot prince in your dream?!" Teto whispered quietly, as if Kaito were still around.

Miku bashfully shook her head, "To be honest with you, I'm not really sure. But I sure hope so..."

Miku then went on explaining her dream to her friends, "In my dream, I never saw the face of my prince, but I vivdly remembered him taking my hand into a royal carriage. Together, we travled to a magical-romantic ball...That was where we danced all the night long until midnight...Everything else then after is all but a blur when I passed out exhausted..." Miku said finished, foretelling the events of her dream amongst her friends.

"Wow, how romantic~ Not just that, but mysterious too!" Haku said in awe, surprised of how beautiful she believed Miku's dream to be.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! But, I still wanna know who that mystery prince must be!" Teto said, as she squealed in excitement.

Miku's besties were all fangirling about her romantic dream..

Miku blushed modestly in front of all her friends discussing about some silly dream...

"Sure, Whatever you guys...Let's be real here for one minute," Began Neru as she waved her hand at her friends comments, "Despite all the gushy-mushy romance nonsense, your dream does almost sounds awfully familiar to the tale of 'Cendrillon'."

Both Haku and Teto gasped, "THE TALE OF CENDRILLON?!" The two cried aloud at once. They became even more in awe than before, of how Miku's dream was indeed so much similar with The tale of Cendrillon.

"Would you two fangirls chill for one minute?! I wasn't even done yet!!" Neru yelled with slight frustration and annoyance.

Both Haku and Teto were twirling around in a place, covered their mouths with happiness. Their eyes sparkling, anxiously wanting to hear more.

Both Teto and Haku were into lovesick romance themed shows and books. Stuff like this was like hearing about one of their favorite love-stories, books, songs, and movies galore!

"Man, Miku's so lucky..!" Teto exclaimed quietly to herself squealing alongside with Haku. Haku agreeded nodding happily.

Neru glared at them with large annoyance through her eyes...

Miku was the only neutral one of her friend's polar-opposite reactions.

"Anyway...Miku..." Neru began as she focused back to her insightful disscussion with Miku.

Miku nodded, and gave Neru her utmost attention. After all, Neru was master really good at interpreting dreams.

"Not only does you dream relate to that tale, Cendrillon, but--"

Haku and Teto popped up, "THERE'S ANOTHER ONE..?!" Shouted the both them at once, not only cutting off Neru, but also making her very pissed.

Viciously, Neru growled them.

"Why yes there is you dimwits. ANYWAY...Miku, you said that you passed out. Did anything else happened?" Neru finished.

Miku quickly nodded, "Yes, but I left out the part where I awoke in a field of red roses right before my brother woke me up." Miku finished softly. one she did, she notices her friends' reactions were now all mixed up.

Haku and Teto's reaction went from shocked to excited. Except Neru, who seemed almost speechless...

"Your dream defiantly sounds like a mixture of Cendrillon, AND Cantarella..." Neru said softly in awe.

"Wow Miku, looks like love is defiantly heading your way..." Neru concluded.

Miku became flushed, blushing. "Wow, your mean it? Really?" Miku nervously pointed to herself.

"Well of course Miku! And who knows! Right now you could be Cinderella, And-and, you're on a journey of finding your beloved prince?! Ain't that amazing to look forward too?!" Teto shouted aloud as her lovely hot-pink eyes beamed with such thrilling excitement.

Haku couldn't help, but to share that similar joy with Teto. "It has to be just that! Miku's dream has so much context, and filled with such mysterious symbolism!" Haku exclaimrd softly, at the concluded revaluation of Miku possible future!

"Guys, don't you think you're looking far too into Miku's dream?" Neru sternly questioned.

"Saids you!" Teto pointed laughing, "Even you gotta believe that a dream like that can predict the future!" Teto insisted. Haku undoubtedly agreed with that as well.

Miku blushed at the thought of her dream being like some unforseen future event that could possibly happen!

Her chances of that can be very likely, thinking back to how Kaito smiled at her down the hall a while ago...

Eventually as they continued chatting, the four friends traveled down the hallway to go to their classes.

Miku wished her farewells to each of them.

First, Haku, second Neru, and finally Teto who had a hard time departing from both Miku and the rest of thier friends whenever they had to sadly split up.

As Miku waved goodbye to them each, it was finally her who had to travel to her own class. With much time left to spare, because of how early was this time.

When Miku walked on her own down the stairs to the first floor. Making her way to her first hour.

Before making a turn towards the direction of the classroom...

She was suddenly ambushed by two random guys out of no where without warning.

Miku had a bad gut feeling about them both, seeing how they were wearing red bandanas.

In an instant, she knew very well that these guys were from a rebel gang around at school called, The Red Sun..

They flirtatiously smirked all smug-like in her direction, chuckling softly, while their eyes gazed at her.

Miku stands cornered in fear...


	3. A Prince Saves a Princess!

Chapter Two - Part One

Previously: Miku was just on her way to class til suddenly ambushed by three gang members from the The Red Sun. Miku now finds herself cornered...

And Now:

"Hey sweetheart, wanna catch a drink with us guys?" One of the gang-rebels asked Miku flirtatiously.

Miku could feel her knees trembling unsteadidly, "Um...I'm sorry, but I have to go to my class. Maybe you should ask someone else--"

Miku was cutted off when one of the rebels slammed their fist into the wall in bitter reaction towards her rejection. Trying to discourage the poor girl from trying to slip pass these delinquents...

Instantly, Miku felt even more frightened. Under the heat of the moment, her mind wasn't geared in sharply.

She was too frightened to think of any other alternative to escape this capture.

The one paticular rebel who had first spoken to her seemed to be the leader of this trio.

He leaned over Miku, smirking suggestivly, "You're not really gonna turn us down are you sweet stuff?" The leader chuckled mischeviously.

The two other rebel-delinquents only but maliciously smiled behind their leader.

Miku squinted her eyes, closing them shut, fearing the worst of things to play out.

She then placed bag in front up towards her face and upper body.

The best thing she at least thought of thing could protectively preventing herself from the gang leader to keep breathing down her bare neck...

As they drew ever so nearer, they slowly advance towards Miku. The frightened Tealette could feel herself cowardly walking back.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is still no...Please, just let me go to my class!" Miku said aloud pleading.

"What? Tch, quit being shy with us babe...You don't know what you're turning down!" The gang leader replied sounding all friendly and sweet. The two rebels then chuckled softly at her, trying to reach for the bag Miku was shielding herself with.

When the leader was close to snatching away her bag, he suddenly froze due to a mysterious powerful voice from down the hall.

"HEY! She said wanted to go to class didn't she?" The deep mysterious voiced called out before treating, "So BACK OFF before I make you..."

The leader furiously glared back, "Oh yeah?! Who's gonna make me--" He instantly muted his own threat at the sight of someone that their gang feared most...

Akaito Shion.

Akaito was taller than these delinquent-rebels who stood before him. Akaito was broad shoulderd, and a phsyice of unbreakable strength.

He had vibrant short, rouge-reddish spiky hair, and sharp-narrowed red-ruby eyes that glared deeply into the hearts of the gang rebels. Making them all quiver fearfully in their own shoes.

"Chief, it's Akaito! We should seriously scarm! Hate to get between him and his girlfriend..." whispered one of the rebels to their gang leader.

"Whatever. He can have his bitch for all I care...Let's get the hell out of here." The other rebel whispered back harshly.

The leader growled realizing his sudden defeat, "Fine, have it your way Shion. We'd hate to cause a three to one fight against you." The gang leader taunted back as quickly walked hastily away from the presence of Akaito.

"Besides, you'd loose to us anyway." The leader stated assuringly walking past Akaito menacingly.

Down the hall, Akaito sharply glared back making sure they were far away from Miku.

Most importantly, **himself**.

If he wanted to, he could blow up their world to smitheriens within a matter of seconds.

Miku glanced amazed to see who so selflessly saved her. It wasn't Kaito as she would've longed for, but he was someone taller, with a long winter-red scarf that was totally opposite from Kaito's familiar cold-blue scarf.

Akaito bore a certain kind of fierce masculine appearance that could instantly strike fear into anyone he'd come across from first glance.

Strangely enough, he didn't intimidate Miku. She felt as if she knew him, but she doesn't quite know his name...Nor does clearly remember him so well...

Once Miku's and Akaito's eyes meet the other, Miku found herself kindly smiling softly at him in gratitude.

"Thank you for rescuing me, you have no idea how scared I was..." Miku spoke sincerely in thankfulness towards this boy's selfless act.

"My name is Miku--"

"Hatsune Miku right...?" answered Akaito, finishing Miku's introduction.

"Yes! But, how did you know name?" Miku asked curiously surprised.

"I'm in a elective class with your older brother, Mikuo..." He explained. "He talks a lot about you." Miku wondered what exactly her brother would say about her...

"Anyway, I'm Shion Akaito. Most seem to know me as Kaito's younger brother..." He went on, "However, I'm not as well-liked or as popular like him..." Miku noticed the sudden sadness in his eyes, "Almost everyone around at school thinks I'm a threat beacause of my past..."

She's heard a lot of cruel gossip over Kaito's young brother. From what had happened earlier, it was connected the gang...The Red Sun.

Miku isn't one to let gossip blind her own judgement. Nor will she ever consider it.

"None of that wouldn't matters to me one bit. Whether or not you're as well-liked as your brother." She insisted whole-heartedly.

"Your fearless and courageous, and I'm very happy to had met you!" Miku bowed politely in respect.

The sight of Miku's lovely complextion made Akaito blushed slightly...He was taken back by her outgoing nature towards him...Most people would whisper off gossiping about him, be intimidated by him, or just simply avoid him all together.

Not Miku, she was different.

Miku to many is just some girl at school, but to Akaito, he truly saw Miku for being someone quite special...

Akaito has had a crush on Miku for some time. He liked her, not because of her beauty, but for her kind heart.

"I wouldn't allow someone like you fall into the hands of those losers. You really don't even to need to thank me." Akaito expressed calmly towards Miku.

"Please, don't say that. I really appreciate you did!" Miku said sweetly, assuring him that she wouldn't take what he had done for granted.

Akaito blushed of how cute Miku smiled. It made him feel awakard, his heart fluttering inside...

Akaito bashfully looked away.

"No problem..." Akaito softly mumbled.

He silently waved at her, beginning his way to class.

Miku fearfully looked all over her surroundings, she wasn't sure if she still wanted to walk to class all by herself, considering what had just transpired.

She then looked at Akaito...

Akaito was already on his way to class. Miku impulsivly took his hand without another thought.

Akaito quickly stared back, surprised. His solid eyebrows rose in reaction of Miku grabbing out his hand.

Miku blushed modestly, realizing what she foolishly done. "Um, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to make you feel awkward...I-uh...wanted to know if I could walk with you to class with you..." she awakrdky explained, "Since I now remembered that you and I have the simular classes throughout the day..." Miku slowly letted go of his hand, and became calm once more around him.

Akaito blushed again, his heart now violently pounding, but he mainted his composure, "Sure, but we better hurry...The bell's gonna ring in any minute by now. So, let's go." Akaito said aloud, agreeing to walk Miku to class with him.

But, instead of walking Miku hand in hand, Akaito couldn't help but to carry Miku bridal style.

This both surprised, and excited Miku. Akaito then dashed around the corner and made to their classroom safely.

"Wow, we made it to class on time--" Before Miku finished, The bell instantly rung out of pure irony.

Akaito then gently placed Miku back on her feet.

"Oh no we're late..! Me and my talkative self!!" Miku complained adorably.

"Sorry Akaito...Looks like I made you and myself late today..." Miku apologized out of guilt towards the red-headed boy.

"Don't worry about it. The teacher isn't even here yet." Akaito assured her.

Akaito then proceeds to open the door for Miku, "Thank you Akaito..." Miku smiled cheerfully.

Akaito said nothing, as he entered the classroom following behind Miku.

Akaito normally wouldn't do this for any girl. However, when it came to Miku, he'd be willing to treat her as the princess she is to him.

The gentle and kind leek-loving-princess who was goofy, but very sweet.

Most of the desks were occupied.

Luckily there were two empty desks left. Without the teacher around, The classroom was not only talkative, but also quite chaotic as well.

Miku was digging through her pink bag, looking for her biology assignment to turn in.

The same assignment that her brother reminded her of this morning.

"Eh..?! It's not here, but how?! I made sure to check it and everything! Now I'll never heard the end of it from Mikuo..." Miku thought in great dismay to herself.

Once Akaito sat down, he instantly noticed that his princess was in worry.

His narrow, red eyes soften at the sight of Miku in distress.

"I lost my homework again, I'm such an idiot. No matter how smart everyone saids I am." Miku said aloud to herself.

Akaito hearing this suddenly remembered something. He then instantly grabbed a slip of paper from his bag that was sitting next to his desk. "Here, you mean this? I found it in the hallway where I found you being harassed by those punks." Akaito explained gingerly as he passed Miku's assignment across his desk towards hers.

Akaito then smiled at her, "Ya know, you're not really an idiot, but maybe you're really forgetful."

Miku was overjoyed, "My homework.l!! Oh my gosh~! Miku exclaimed happily in relief.

Miku's beautiful smile appeared once more...Somehow it transformed Akaito's frown, into a soft grin..

His eyes glew softly...

When she was about to glance at Akaito, he quickly looked away and got flustered suddenly.

Very unlike him.

"You've really done a lot kind things for me today, thank you so much Akaito." Miku smiled graciously.

"It's nothing..." Akaito replied back blankly. Facing his face torward at the classroom board.

Despite that Akaito was in love with her, he didn't want to let his emotions become too overbearing around her...

Miku's teal eyes looked at Akaito sympathetically. She wondered if there were a way that he could ever smile.

For as long as she's known Akaito, she noticed that he never smiled, or never opened up around anyone because of all the harsh rumors...

Miku honestly knew that Akaito is sweet, but what she doesn't know is that she was the only that he every truly open up to.

Miku's the only one who he's genuially sweet towards.

"Don't' think like that. Every kind thing you've done means a lot! It's more than nothing!" Miku said assertively.

Akaito was taken back by this, he wasn't sure what to do...

Miku is the only person who seems to see the the good in him, and actually cared.

It made him fall for Miku even more...He kept still calmly, as he noticed that Miku had more to say...

"Maybe I could take you out somewhere! I would like to be your friend and get to know you. It's the least I can do after being so nice to me..." Miku suggested in a friendly manner towards him.

Akaito sighed, "I guess I can't say no, where do wanna go?"

Miku hearinby this smiled, "Umm, we could go walking together at Sakura Park on Friday." She suggested, "Is that okay? It's really beautiful around this time of year..." Miku added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, not a problem. I could make time for that." Akaito agreed.

For some reason whenever he's around Miku...he could feel himself opening up, and becoming quite soft around her.

He couldn't explain it, but he didn't seem to mind it at all..

"Careful..." He said calmly, as he quickly catches Miku homework again.

Miku blushed, laughing at herself.

"Right! Hehe..."

" _Hmph, she's so cute..._ " Akaito confessed in his thoughts, slightly smiling at her.

Suddenly, The Biology teacher finally came in, "Settle down class! Settle down!" Mr. Holtmeyer shouted aloud trying turn down the chaotic atmosphere of his students.

All except for Akaito and Miku who were clearly prepared and ready for class to begin.

Ever since this day, their friendship had bloomed. Miku enjoyed spending more time with him beyond the boundaries of just being at school.

Ever since that day, they both gotten to actually better know one another.

Over time they both became delighted in the presence and sight of each other.

Even without noticing it...


	4. A New Feeling...

Chapter Two - Part Two

Once class was over this Friday, Everyone turned in their homework-assignments.

Mr. Holtmeyer was dreadful of this, but was glad. of no one had missed out on their work so far...

"Have a good day everyone, class dismissed!"

Before Miku left the classroom, Mr. Holtneyer called her over before she left.

"Miss. Hatsune, You done a miraculous job with all your work this week. I believe you'll do very good on your final exam coming up in the next two weeks. You indeed share similar qualities to your older brother. He too was quite the hard worker."

Miku nodded, "Well, if it weren't for his help...I probably might've not have stayed motivated to work as hard. Thank you so much Mr. Holymyer!"

Miku bowed respectfully towards her teacher. Mr. Holymyer nodded his head respectively at Miku, and dismissed her.

Miku then met up with Akaito who waited outside patiently for her.

"Everything okay?" Akaito calmly asked Miku with slight concern.

"Oh, I'm okay! I was told that I was gonna pass the upcoming exams that's coming soon after all my hard work." Miku answered, her eyes beaming with victory.

Akaito proudly smiled at Miku, "That sounds good." He replied, feeling happy for Miku's great accomplishment in Biology class. He knew deep down that she'd do well.

Today was finally Friday, the day Miku and Akaito agreed to walk at Sakura Park to walk together as friends.

It was Miku's kind-hearted way to celebrate Akaito's kindness.

Though, during this week, Miku and Akaito became more comfortable together as very close friends.

They worked together, helped each other, and have been together in each of the classes they shared together.

Akaito enjoyed every moment being with his Leek-princess.

Miku enjoyed talking with him, she got to know all about Akaito's hilarious and funny at jokes. Miku could not once stop herself from bursting in tears because how much she laughed around him...

It's so much fun, spending time together always like this.

Sadly, it was now second lunch hour for Miku. Akaito and Miku talked a while longer by the staircase close to the caféteria.

Teto, Neru, and Haku...

All three of Miku's best friends met her and Akaito near the stairwell smiling from ear to ear.

"Miku! You doing okay?" called out Teto from a distance, waving wildly at her Leek-loving bestie from a far.

Miku smiled at Teto, and others from afar and waved back. "Hey guys! I'm doing good! I'll meet up with you in a sec!"

Miku then looked up at Akaito, and smiled before glanced at her feet, "Sorry, I guess this where we split up." Miku pressed back her glasses again.

"Don't worry about me, your friends want to be with you. I should get going to my next class anyway." Akaito assured her.

"Be safe Princess..." Akaito flirted sweetly towards Miku. Sneaking in a playful kiss on her forehead under her bangs.

Miku lifted her face sharply, and stood stunned. Akaito chuckled silently, as he smirked softly at Miku, gazing at her beautiful teal eyes.

Miku blushed softly, "Um, I'll see you at 5th hour!" she said loudly, waving him a goodbye for now.

"You too. See ya later." Akaito waved back as he walked off into his own direction.

His now back facing Miku as he walked off. His red scarf swayed softly as walked down the stairs.

Miku felt a new feeling inside her heart, but was unsure of herself...


	5. Friendship & Love!

Chapter Three - Part One

Miku finally met up with her best friends, walking down the stairs together into the cafeteria.

They all sat down at their table together, chatting and eating their lunch away.

Teto began sharing a dramatic story towards her friends. Haku and Miku sat there in awe, listening to Teto's grand adventure at the scary-haunted, carnival adventure she embarked with her older twin-brother, Ted.

"...Once the crazy clown had me cornered, I knew I needed to do..." Teto began dramatically, her voice escalating in volume and suspense.

"What did you do?" Haku asked, horrified by Teto's tale of events.

Haku's red-sapphire eyes fluttered with fear, while holding to Miku's arm.

Miku held on close to Haku as well, "What happened..?" Miku asked aloud, her voice nearly trembling.

Miku chewed on her leek for comfort.

Teto climbed herself to stand tall on the table, and raised up her half-eaten french bread in the air like a sword.

"I knocked out that creep out with my trusty french bread!! And that clown ran away like the coward he is after I gave him his just desserts!"

Teto began laughing hysterically.

Miku and Haku sat speechless, and kind of amazed...

Teto nearly finished with her legend continued on, "The clown tried to plead for mercy, but I told him this..."

"HEY! Could you get off the table?!" Neru shouted aloud, looking up from her pineapple-phone.

"COULD YOU GET OFF THE TABLE TETO...!!" Teto shouted loudly across the cafeteria, accidently repeating Neru's words.

The whole cafeteria stared at Teto standing on one of the lunch tables, wondering where all the shouting was coming from...

"Oh, it's Teto being loud again guys..." said a random male student voice.

Teto blinked one or two times.

"Hey that's not what I said Neru!" Teto responded slightly amused, placing hands against her hips bending towards Neru's pissed off face.

Instantly, the whole cafeteria went back to their business...and, acted if nothing had happened.

Teto neither felt shame or embarrassment, her best friends did for her instead.

"Actually, what I said was--" Before Teto could barely finish, the school bell rung. Time was up.

"Awww, I totally didn't get to finish my story to you guys!" Teto moaned aloud.

She then quickly froze feeling someone kissing her cheek from behind.

"I'm sure we'll get a chance to hear the rest if your tall tale." Spoke a familiar French male sounding voice that Teto knew and loved.

"Next time...Try a little harder on not embarrassing yourself." It was Teto's French-boyfriend, Ted.

Ted had redder hair compared Teto's hot-pink hair. His hair was longer, and tied up in a low-ponytail with a tiny drill curl made by his French Bread lover.

His eyes were Dark-red, and he wore black-rim glasses. Ted was solid, and looked quite manly, and very smart.

His best friend near him was Mikuo. "Hey Miku and everyone, you guys ok? We heard Teto shouting and decide to check up on you all..." Mikuo said calmly towards his sister and friends.

"We're ok Mikuo." Haku got up, and responded softly.

Haku and Mikuo blushed at the sight of each other...Mikuo smiled at Haku, making Haku feel even more flustered.

Mikuo and Haku loved each other very much.

Haku tenderly kissed Mikuo in the lips. Mikuo returned back with a passionate kiss back and smirked at her excitingly.

"Awww...!!" Miku and Teto squealed in unison seeing Haku and Mikuo greeting each other with a sweet quick bliss. They teased them at the same time.

Teto and Miku mocked them more with fake, kissing-noises.

"Trying to show off, huh Mikuo?" Ted joked around, slapping his shouolder playfully.

"Shut up man! How about I do that with you and your girlfriend?" Mikuo joked back while holding Haku between his arms.

Haku blushed an even brighter red than before, her hand held close towards her mouth shyly.

"Don't worry Mikuo, Teto was sharing with us a scary story about her acquaintance with a clown that she beated up at a festival that she had went with Ted." Miku explained very amused sneering at Teto.

"Teto, since when did you encounter clown when your despratly relying on me to protect you from the scary clown?" Ted question her aloud.

Teto's pink eyes darted around and blushed, "I don't' know!" Teto muffled answering back. She forced down the rest of her french bread. Her cheeks were puffed up chewing the last of favorite meal.

Ted sighed and kissed his crazy girlfriend. "Well, I better get going now, I'll be sure to punish you later with a special treat after school Mon Cherrie~" Ted romantically smiled at Teto's stuffed face chewing her French Bread.

"O-taay~!" Teto said aloud in response.

She gimped him in a tight hug, attacking him with endless kisses.

"Bye Miku, Don't do drugs." Mikuo said calmly, softly hitting Miku's head with a leek.

"Do you always have to do that Mikuo?!" Miku shouted aloud clearly irritated.

Mikuo chuckled, "Of course! You're my little sister. I want to give you advice for your future~!" Mikuo said pridefully and playfully.

"It's really annoying!!!" Miku complained, crossing her arms all pouty-lipped.

"Bye Mikuo..." Haku said calmly aloud towards her boyfriend and his friend.

"Bye Haku~" Mikuo winked, making his cute girlfriend blush and giggle.

Eventually Ted, and Mikuo walked off into the crowd, as their third hour lunch was about to begin.

Through all of this, Neru had said and done nothing but text on her phone.

"Oh! Guys!! We gotta get going!" Miku exclaimed aloud, glancing worriedly at the clock.

"We don't wanna be late!" Haku shouted aloud, agreeing with Miku.

Miku and Haku paused.

Both glancing back at Neru and Teto, who were both sitting at the table just chilling.

Neru was playing an app on her pineapple-phone, while Teto was now sleeping soundly on Neru's shoulder.

Neru then looked up at Miku and Haku from her phone, pausing her game.

"You guys do remember that passing time is only five minutes after lunch right?" Neru explained calmly, trying to relieve and remind her two overly-stressed besties.

"We do?!" Miku and Haku urgently questioned.

"Yeah, but we should get going now. We only have three minutes left before we're really late." Neru said getting up, and put her phone away on her left thigh-pocket.

When Neru got up, Teto yawned loudly. Slowly waking up.

"Do we have more french bread..?" Teto asked sleepily aloud.

"C'mon Teto..!" Miku said aloud, grabbing het french-bread loving bestie who was half-awake.

The girls now were rushing their way to class.

"So there's defiantly no more French bread?" Teto asked again before falling snoozing off.

Miku, Haku, and Neru sighed loudly, and started storming out of the cafeteria.

"Everyone, I think we might've given her sleep bread..." Miku joked aloud while carrying Teto.

"No, Len pranked her. That's why she's more groggly than usual." Neru said both angry and annoyed.

Even so, she slightly blushed at thought of her evil boyfriend.

"Did you and Len get into another fight?" Haku asked softly towards Neru.

Neru's blush instantly transformed into a red face of embrrasement.

"No, I'm just pissed at him for pranking Teto...He knows how much that irritates me!!" Neru yelled aloud.

"That's how ya know he loves ya...Neru~" Teto responded, trying to wake up slightly...Seeming as if she was listening.

Neru puffed and sighed, "Yeah right." She bickered quietly to herself, with her head pointing downwards, hiding both her admiration and anger for her boyfriend, Len.

"Believe me, he's a lot much nicer to you than he is to me! He didn't prank you at all Neru." Miku added on evidence of Len's admiration for Neru.

Neru didn't need them both to tell her that Len cares, she already instinctively knew that.

"Hmm...Ya know, Valentine's day is coming!" Haku said cheerfully aloud out of nowhere.

"Hey!" Shouted Neru, "Can we not talk about relationships anymore? It's too much goo-goo-gaga for me." Neru blushed all embarrassed...

Haku and Miku did a silent zipper zip gesture over their lips and giggled.

Eventually, they all made it to class before the late bell rung.

Love was fluttering all around the air at school. It'll get even more intense by the end of the school, year. Especially having after having return from a long Christmas Break. February was special month in their high school.

After having walked with her friends to their classes, Miku had finally met up with Akaito in their fifth hour class together.

"You made it on time Miku..." Akaito said aloud humorously when greeting her, Miku hearing this turned slightly red.

He wasn't any different from anyone else noticing her continuous rend of being nearly late.

"Seriously Akaito? Not you too!"

The two both laughed as they made their way down the hall into their classroom.

Miku didn't notice, but Akaito finally began to smile more...

The both of them couldn't tell how much they had enjoyed their time together as good friends they are.

Maybe a bit more than that, but for now nothing was as special as their time together.

"I wonder what's gonna happen today in tomorrow in Mr. Holtmeyer's class..." Akaito thought aloud as he gazed his crimson eyes above into the ceiling of their classroom thoughtfully.

Right now they were in History class.

Miku turned her head at him doing so, and smiled. Because she too was thinking the exact same thing as well.

"Who knows, but you always gotta expect the unexpected!" She then blushed delightfully, "Especially with you Akaito!" She laughed happily, and couldn't stop but smile at her own joke.

"Hmph, is that so?" Akaito played along smirking.

He too found himself smiling and laughing right alongside his Leek-Loving Princess.

Even if they were presently friends, and he had enjoyed every kind moment they'd share.

"It's true! But I guess that goes for me too huh?" Akaito nodded.

"You have no idea..." He answered all dreamy eyed.

Akaito still couldn't deny that he had still loved Miku more than anyone at this school, or anyone in his life...

Just seeing, her smiling and laughing right beside him, truly warmed his cold heart after so long...

He wouldn't want anything else in the world than to be with his Miku...


End file.
